I Will Fight Till We See the Sunlight
by InkAndJournal
Summary: The Castle of Lions meant something different to each of the Paladins. For some, it meant salvation. For others, it meant dancing. And for some, it meant finally seeing him. Or basically where Keith and Lance are the two most oblivious people in the club. (This is a dance off AU of my own making) Edit** Now on Wattpad! It's under the same author name.
1. Chapter 1

Pidge had outdone herself this time. Keith knew she often found really good places to just hang out with friends and dance, but this club was something else. The Castle of Lions was the real deal: the latest songs and concert worthy light and sound system that put other clubs to shame. The owner, Allura, restricted who came in and there was a small fee. Pidge found out about the club from Matt, who found out from Shiro, who works there. Shiro managed to get passes for the three of them, but for a small price; Allura wanted to ask them something.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Pidge said while looking at the sign. It was pretty early for club hours so no one was around.

"Yeah. So what do you think Allura wants from us?" Keith asked. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Keith, maybe she wants to kill us because we're doing something nice for her?" Pidge's sarcasm was expected, she had a low tolerance of, as she describes it, Keith's inquisitive personality. Shiro walked out of the club door and smiled at them.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out so early, we appreciate it." Shiro said and let them to come in.

"No problem Shiro, Matt says he's sorry he couldn't come, he had something to do at the Garrison." Pidge said. Keith started a bit at the mentioning of that school. Anger flared up quickly and burned. He quickly calmed down and returned his focus to the conversation before him.

"Anyway, wanna head up? Allura's anxious to see you." Shiro said.

"You mean anxious to see you?" Pidge asked in a light, teasing tone. Shiro turned bright red and mumbled a 'shut up.' Keith smiled. If anyone could reduce Shiro to a blushing mess, it was Pidge. Shiro went up some stairs next to the bar of the club. Pidge and Keith followed, a man with an orange mustache and sideburns polishing the glasses nodded a hello. Pidge and Keith waved, Keith a bit more cautious. At the top of the stairs was a room, it was small and cozy. It had a desk by one wall with a billboard by it. The billboard had pictures of a woman with a man who looked similar. A relative probably, Keith thought. Against another wall was a couch with a coffee table. There was a fridge as well.

"Hey Allura! Pidge and Keith are here!" Shiro called.

"Oh good!" a feminine, heavily English accented voice returned. She came in through a door by the couch, her long white hair was held in a ponytail and she wore a pink dress that complimented her dark skin tone and blue eyes. Scratch that, her eyes were a kaleidoscope of blues, greens, and pinks.

"Guys this is Allura. Allura, Pidge and Keith." Shiro said. Keith shook Allura's hand. Allura smiled at him. She has a pretty smile, he thought. His brother had picked a nice girlfriend. Pidge and Allura shared the same greeting.

"Please sit." she said, gesturing to the couch. Pidge and Keith sat down while Allura sat in the desk chair; the room was so small, and with just a few scoots, you could be sitting in front of the couch.

"I appreciate you coming out. As you can see, I own this business but it was started by my father. It's fallen into some hard times but it's pulled through. It still remains quite well-known though. Now, not many people know this but there is rivaling club called the Galra Battleship. It's more aggressive but similar to us. Shiro and Pidge's brother went there once as a favor for me-" "As a dare." "Shiro let me tell the story. Anyway, they said it was quite the experience.

"A couple of years back, my father fell ill so I had to go and take care of him. During that time, Coran ran the place and unfortunately the Galra Battleship received some improvements, as well as a breakdance team. The team is exceptionally good and they challenged our team, Voltron. Unfortunately the old Voltron disbanded, so we were unable to respond. Now I understand it might seem ridiculous that we're wrapped up in a know about this, but this is a rivalry."

"Oh Keith knows all about those. He's got a little rival in our friend group." Pidge interjected, pointing her thumb at him. Keith scowled at her, "It's a one-sided rivalry."

"Sure… Mmhmm." Pidge said, looking smug. They both knew it was a two-sided thing. But still, the other guy had started it. Allura giggled behind an open hand.

"As you were saying Allura?" Keith said.

"Ah yes. Shiro told me you and Pidge could breakdance?" Allura asked. Pidge and Keith nodded. They didn't publicize it but they both went to the same dance school and they both had been on the team at their old middle school.

"We were wondering if you'd do us the honor and be a part of Voltron."

Keith raised an eyebrow while Pidge gave her a questioning look.

"Oh.. Kay?" Pidge said, Keith could tell she wasn't sold on the idea yet, "Is there something special about Voltron?"

"Well, Voltron takes breakdancing to the next level first off and it's something really special. We nickname each person to be a 'paladin.' Each paladin goes by a color for a name for security measures. Who knows what the Galra would do if they found out who each paladin was. Our old Blue Paladin said she felt like she was in the FBI with the code names and rivalry." Allura smiled sadly, as if remembering good memories.

"Question, won't our faces give us away?" Keith asked.

"You'll have on face paint and temporary dye in your hair. It worked for our last team." Allura said.

"Who else will be on the team?" Pidge asked.

"We've decided to keep that from you. Two paladins got into an argument and… Let's just say their houses ended up smashed."

"Who smashed their houses?"

"A rival dance team."

"How often do we meet?" Keith asked.

"Every Friday and Saturday."

"If it influences your opinions, I'm on the team as well." Shiro called from the back of the room.

"What paladin are you?" Pidge asked. Shiro grinned.

"I'm the Black paladin and the leader of Voltron." Keith snorted.

"'Course you are."

"Shut up."

"Well if my brother is going to breakdance, I might as well join him. I'm in." Allura's smile spread from ear to ear.

"I might as well too. I mean, this is worthy blackmail." Pidge said shrugging.

"Pidge!" Keith and Shiro said in unison.

"Wonderful!" Allura exclaimed, "Let me show you the designs! I had the colors for the two of you in mind already." She ran to her desk and pulled out two sketches, one had red as its main color, the other had green as its main color.

"So who's the Red Paladin?" Keith asked.

"You Keith! It compliments your complexion well." Allura said excitedly. Keith hummed and ran a hand through his hair. Pidge looked determined, as if she was there at her first battle.

"I'm pumped, are the clothes ready?" Pidge asked.

"Not yet, Coran has to take your measurements." Allura said and checked the clock, "Unfortunately we have to open up the club so we don't have the time. We should exchange phone numbers so we can schedule something."

"Sounds fine." Pidge said while Keith nodded his head and pulled out his Galaxy. Pidge took out her iPhone and opened up contacts. Allura gave them her number and the office's number. Keith and Pidge started a group chat with the numbers and they bid farewell. Keith headed out to start up his bike and Pidge went to get some drinks.

As Keith started up his bike he couldn't help but feel excited. This was a new leaf, an opportunity to meet new people, even if it was behind a code name.

Just a few hours earlier, Lance and Hunk had been called up by Allura. The boys were regulars at the Castle of Lions and had participated in many dance-offs there. In fact, Allura had taught Hunk and Lance how to breakdance, a skill that Lance was proud to show off at family reunions.

"What do you think we did this time? I hope we didn't get in trouble for swiping that bottle of beer last night." Hunk said as the two were sneaking out of the Garrison kitchen.

"Hunk, you know where she stands about us drinking. She doesn't approve but she drank underage, so what's to stop us?" Lance said, it was just like Hunk to get paranoid. Hunk was generally nervous about sneaking out but man, he was impossible when it came to drinking. Lance grew up with three older siblings (two of them married and with kids) who all drank underage. His parents knowing the trend, gave up on Lance.

"Yeah but we stole it." They rounded another corner.

"Coran said it was on the house."

"No he did not!" They were out in the open now, they sprinted across the parking lot to the street.

"Well maybe you were intoxicated by that girl Shay! She did have a nice dress on, very eye-pleasing."

"LANCE I SWEAR TO GOD."

"Shhhhh, Hunk you'll blow our cover!" They scurried across the street to the train station, payed, and waited for the 4 o'clock train. Allura specifically stated to not come before 6 o'clock and to be honest, that woman's wrath scared him. He sent her a quick text saying that they were on their way. The train pulled into the station and Lance and Hunk hopped on.

At the club, Lance looked up at the sign. The 'L' in Lions was chipped slightly and it slightly bugged Lance as he was a perfectionist. Hunk knocked and they waited for Coran to answer. Strangely enough, Shiro answered.

"Oh hey Shiro!" Lance said with a huge grin on his face. Shiro was a legend at the club. He started breakdancing at age ten to relieve his anxiety. It worked really well, at age twelve he was level-headed and wise beyond his years. He enrolled into the Garrison College-Preparatory program and after that went to college at Garrison College. All while he was breakdancing at the Castle of Lions. Heck, Lance learned all the short-cuts at the Garrison and at breakdancing through Shiro! But the real reason Shiro was a legend was that at age fifteen, Shiro was diagnosed with stage III soft tissue sarcoma. He had contracted a rare case of it and had to get his arm acupunctured. After the surgery, he had to receive physical therapy for a year but at age sixteen he was back on his feet and was breakdancing again. Everyone looked up to him at the Castle.

"Lance! I hope you didn't skip class again." Shiro said with a grin on his face. Shiro was a good student: never skipping class, getting good grades, and stayed good during class. Of course he snuck out but none of the teachers cared about it.

"No not today. We already got in trouble for skipping dinner." Lance said.

"And they were serving casserole man, casserole." Hunk muttered. Shiro laughed.

"Well come on up. Allura is expecting you." He went into the building and the boys followed.

"Hunk, Lance!" Coran called from the bar.

"Ey! The Coranic!" Lance called in return while Hunk ran over to give Coran a huge hug. Coran was overwhelmed but he rolled with it. Hunk's hugs were best enjoyed when you were a limp rag doll.

"Hey Allura, Lance and Hunk are here!" Shiro called.

"Coming!" came Allura's voice from upstairs. Lance heard footsteps running down the stairs and Allura burst in.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice!" Allura said.

"Anything for you Princess of Altea." Lance said, reaching towards her hand before it was yanked out of his reach.

"The pleasure's ours." Hunk said. He had released Coran who was organizing the glasses on the shelf. "What's up?"

"You know of the Galra Battleship right?" Allura said hand on her hip.

"Oh those bitches? Yeah we know 'em." Lance said.

"Lance, language!" Shiro snapped. Shiro didn't appreciate cursing at all. One little curse and you were kicked out to the ends of the Earth.

"Aw come on! It was just-"

"Lance! Shiro!" Allura exclaimed before sighing and continuing with her story, "They've challenged us to a dance-off and we unfortunately don't have a team."

"What about Voltron?" Hunk asked, fiddling with a metal box in his hands. Hunk always carried around his latest contraption and spare parts and tools to fiddle with for when he got bored. Allura sighed.

"They disbanded." Silence settled in the room. It was hard on Allura. She was close to the team and Lance could tell they didn't talk anymore.

"But now I'm trying to bring Voltron back. It's time and I think I'm ready for it. Do you know the basics of it?" Allura said. Lance and Hunk shook their heads.

"The team is composed of five members. Each member is called a paladin and is nicknamed a color. This is for security measures. Each member can breakdance individually or with another paladin but it's much more stunning if the whole team dances." Lance was immediately awed, he was in love with this concept. He break danced on his own but with a team, with four other people, that was a new hurdle. Especially to prove to him that he was the better dancer.

"Will we know the team?" Hunk asked.

"I'm afraid not. There was an issue with the last Voltron." Allura answered.

"And when do we meet?"

"Every Friday and Saturday." Lance smiled.

"I'm in." he said.

"Wonderful!" Allura exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"What?!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Come on man, you got this! Besides, you can finally make a move on Shay undercover!" Lance said, sliding his arm across Hunk's shoulders. Hunk looked aghast and his face was a deep red.

"L-Lance! What is wrong with you today man?" Hunk nearly shrieked.

"Oh nothing."

"Hunk. If it eases you, I'm going to be on the team as well. We'll have your back." Shiro said. At this, Hunk calmed down. Although Shiro wasn't an engineer, Hunk respected him.

"I guess I'll join as well." he said. Lance cheered while Allura smiled even wider.

"Perfect! I'll go grab the designs and Coran will get your measurements." Allura said, running up the stairs.

"Glad to have you on the team guys." Shiro said with a smile on his face. Lance grinned and Hunk smiled uncertainly.

Lance and Hunk returned home with a gmail account for their paladin identity and the giddiness you get when you know something someone else doesn't. Maybe, Lance thought, Just maybe, I'll find someone.


	2. Chapter 2

[17:01] Allura: Hello Pidge, Keith! We're free today so if you want to come and get your measurements done, we'd be more than happy to do so.

[17:08] Pidge: Sure!

[17:10] Keith: What time?

[17:14] Allura: Possibly 5:30? We're opening the club a bit early today because it's a Thursday.

[17:14] Keith: We'll be there.

[17:14] Pidge: Keith, can you pick me up?

[17:16] Keith: Sure.

At the club, Keith finally learned the orange haired man's name. Coran had been working at The Castle of Lions for a while now. He was a little too out-going for Keith's tastes but he was a good friend. Coran was a man of many trades, an experienced bartender and a man with many house skills, he made up for his constant chattiness. But Keith couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something, not necessarily from him and Pidge but from the whole world.

"So, what's so special about this fabric?" Keith asked as Coran measured his chest for his jacket.

"It's handmade. Made by own great-grandfather! The secret had been passed down from generation to generation. It's tough but flexible, smooth but firm, perfect for breakdancing." Coran said in his English accent.

"Why did you great-grandfather invent it?" Keith asked as Coran gathered his supplies to measure Pidge.

"He was, as you Americans say, 'slumming it with the poor.' He started a tailoring business that only served the poor, the store is still there and it's run by my mother and brother." Coran answered, "Keith you're finished, so you can leave if you want."

"I gotta wait for Pidge."

"It's fine Keith! Hunk just said he and Lance are at a coffee shop nearby," Pidge called from across the room.

"Oh! Before you go Keith! We were in a rush the other day so I forgot to give you something." Allura said, rising from her seat.

"Yeah?" Keith asked.

"We set up emails for all the Paladins so you could contact each other outside of competitions." Allura said, now by Keith's side, "Here's yours." She handed him a slip of paper with a username and password.

"Thanks Allura!" Keith said, waving and going out the door.

Once he was out the door, he contacted Hunk and Lance.

[17:50] Keith: Heard you were around, what coffee shop?

[17:54] Hunk: The Altean Coffee, Lance and I are staying to breakdance. You?

[17:54] Keith: Same. Meet you there?

[17:55] Hunk: Sure, Lance for some reason is mellowed out so please. Don't. Provoke. Him.

[17:56] Keith: Can't promise anything.

Keith smirked. Hunk didn't like how much Lance and he argued, but Lance was Lance. He could freaking Lance his way into an unnecessary argument. Pulling his scarf to cover his face, he made his way to the Altean Coffee. The business was owned by Allura's friend Nyma and her husband Rollo. Hunk and Lance were regulars, Keith and Pidge came occasionally. He made sure his bike wasn't stolen before running to the shop. He wasn't much of a runner but he enjoyed it. It made him feel alive.

He reached the Altean Coffee and saw Hunk and Lance sitting at a table. Hunk was messing with a box and Lance was on a laptop incredibly concentrated. He opened the door and the bell jingled, announcing him. Nyma was at the counter and saw Keith.

"Hello! Welcome to the Altean Coffee, can I help you with anything?" Nyla asked, leaning over the counter.

"Can I get a green tea? One spoonful of honey as well." Keith asked, pulling out his wallet. Nyma put his order in the cash register.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No."

"That will be $2.67 cents." Keith handed her the cash and went to where Hunk and Lance were sitting.

"Hey." Lance peered at him from his screen and scowled a greeting. Keith scowled back. Hunk sighed.

"I thought I said not to provoke him." Hunk said. Keith glared at Hunk.

"All I said was 'hey' and he scowled right at me, if anything you should be scolding him." Keith grumbled, sitting down.

"Mm hmm," Hunk said, exchanging his screwdriver for a rubber band. Lance dragged a hand down his face.

"Hunk I don't get this! What's with all these letters? I thought I was studying Calculus not English!" Lance said leaning back in his chair. Hunk groaned.

"Listen, I have to finish this for a project for Machinery. You literally have a fucking genius next to you." Hunk grumbled, getting the screwdriver again.

"What, this guy?" Lance said crossing his arms and pointing a thumb in Keith's direction. Keith scowled.

"Green tea with a spoonful of honey!" Nyma yelled from the counter. Keith got up and got his tea.

"Thanks Nyma." Keith said. Nyma smiled and got the next order. Keith returned to the table. Lance had given up by the looks of it. Keith felt a pang of sympathy, he quit school when he could and he enjoyed every day of it, he didn't know what he wanted to do but he didn't need to work his ass off to do it, that was for sure.

"Where's Pidge?" Lance asked, stretching.

"Said she had to do something so she made me drive her here." Keith answered while cringing as the pops sounded from Lance's stretching.

"Oh? Did she say what time she was coming back?" Lance asked.

"...no..." Keith answered. He had to admit, the way Lance was sitting made him look attractive as hell. _No no no stop gay thoughts, stop_.

"Dammit, I was hoping she could help me." Lance said, pouting. The gay thoughts were definitely not going away and Keith was incredibly frustrated by it. He rested his mug on the table and tried to calm down.

"You okay there Keith?" Lance asked the raven-haired male.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Keith responded. He hated Lance for God's sake! Luckily for him, his phone went off. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keith, where are you?" came Pidge's voice.

"At the Altean Coffee. I'm with Lance and Hunk right now."

"Oh okay, I'll see you there. Order me a Peppermint Latte will 'ya?"

"Why do I- yeah whatever, see ya." Keith hung up and groaned.

"What's up?" Hunk asked.

"Pidge wants me to order her a freaking Peppermint Latte." Keith said.

"Well how about I order Pidge's latte and you help poor Lance there. You took Calculus in your junior year right?"

"You drive a hard bargain."

"I know."

"Am I to watch as this happens? There is no way in hell Mullet-head is helping me." Lance said.

"You are not part of this conversation. You know Ms. Jackson will kill you if you don't have your Calculus homework, _again_." Hunk retorted.

"Fuck you." Lance muttered.

"I'll do it." Keith said. He honestly didn't have enough money to pay for Pidge's five dollar latte. Hunk smiled and went to order.

"Ugh. Hunk and his stupid persuasive ways, understand I'm only doing this because I need to. Our rivalry still stands." Lance said, opening his laptop and logging in. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Same here. What do you need help with?" Keith asked.

"This right here. There's way too many variables." Lance said, pointing to a problem. Keith got out a sheet of notebook paper from Lance's notebook and started explaining exactly what to do.

[18:10] Hunk: Our master plan has worked.

[18:14] Pidge: Has it now?

[18:14] Hunk: Keith is helping Lance with Calculas and they're pretty mellow.

[18:16] Pidge: Thank god. It was starting to get really tense between them.

[18:16] Hunk: The thing is, all Keith said was hey and Lance didn't do the usual?

[18:18] Pidge: The usual Ah it's Keith thing?

[18:19] Hunk: Yep. Your latte is ready.

[18:20] Pidge: Oh yay! I'm coming now.

Before Lance and Hunk got to the Altean Coffee, the two were...conversing of sorts.

"So." Lance said, dragging out the 'o'.

"What?" Hunk asked, his midterm was due soon and Lance could see it was stressful.

"Wanna sneak out today?" Lance asked.

"No." Hunk responded, continuing to read a sheet of paper.

"Not even for a cup of coffee?"

"No."

"Not even for a taco?"

"No."

"Not even to breakdance?"

"... No."

"Not even to see your girlfriend?" Lance said in that obnoxious tone he was famous for. Hunk scowled and Lance knew he had hit a nerve.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SHE'S-" Hunk yelled from across the room before Lance burst out laughing, preventing him from saying anymore.

"I _knew_ it! As you have said before Hunk! First stage, fucking denial!" Lance said between his laughter. Hunk recovered quickly and scowled.

"Really? All this because I played a simple _joke_ on you?" Hunk asked.

"Yes and no, first off I needed my revenge and second off I needed your attention."

"What requires my attention?"

"Listen I need help with Chemistry, and you are the only person in this godforsaken school knows how to teach me."

"God man...you know what I need some coffee. We're going to have to sneak to the kitchens."

"The kitchen doesn't sell coffee."

"Then... our high school neighbors."

"I don't think they'll give it up so easily."

"Ugh, what are you suggesting then?"

"Go to the Altean Coffee, get your coffee, help me with my Chemistry, go breakdance for a couple hours, come back home, and all will be good."

"... why do I feel like you're hiding something."

"But I'm not."

"Sure. I'm assuming you're paying for our drinks."

"Whatever it takes." Hunk sighed.

"Allright, let's go." Lance's face broke into a huge grin and he literally dragged Hunk out of their dorm.

Notes: wow, this might actually turn out to be a texting fic too? wut? sorry that this chapter is like, 1000 words shorter, I tried my best. I'm going to try and aim for a chapter every two days but I can't promise anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: As promised, Chapter 3! In case anyone speaks Spanish, please correct it for me :')

Pidge was more than happy to join the boys at the Castle of Lions, and Keith was relieved. Lance was known for his occasional drinking and Lance wasn't a lightweight but just the same, he had a limit he constantly like to push, at least that's what he had heard from Hunk.

"Come on man, I won't drink _that_ much tonight." Lance whined. Lance had finished his Calculus homework an hour ago and Keith would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. Lance's concentrated face was a sight to behold. _Ack. Stop it Keith_ , Keith though.

"Nope. You aren't touching a _drop_ tonight. I'm not carrying you to dorms _again_." Hunk said. Keith sighed. And Pidge and Hunk complained about him and Lance.

"Hunk, when you're going to be dying, you're going to think 'Man, I wish I was at the Garrison again with Lance sneaking out almost every night and getting loose' and I will say 'Ha, you were always scared though.'" Lance said, sliding an arm over Hunk's shoulders and gesturing with his other hand.

"If by 'loose' you mean 'drunk.'" Pidge called from Keith's side.

"You're not part of this conversation Pidge." Lance called back. Pidge scowled. _Here comes the memes,_ Keith thought, groaning internally.

" _Boi,_ don't make me."

"Oh I will."

"Who needs April Fools when your life is a joke?"

"Yo mama is so stupid, she tried to put M&Ms in alphabetical order." And so ensued the memes, with enough roasts from both sides. When they got to the club, it was open and the group entered.

"Lance, Hunk!" came a voice from the other side of the club. The group turned around to see Coran there.

"Hey Coran!" Lance returned with a huge grin. The speakers were blasting some Kesha song that Keith didn't really like. The group dispersed, Hunk and Pidge going to say hi to Allura and Lance going to the bar. Keith stood there for a second before spotting Shiro and jogging over.

"Hey Shiro." greeted Keith.

"Keith! What's up?" Shiro grinned. Keith smiled.

"Lance and Hunk dragged us out here. Well, I mean we were in the neighborhood so yeah. Where were you?"

"Well, I went out to get Allura something."

"Oh, are you going to propose?"

"Well no. But we're thinking about it." Keith rested a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll accept."

"I hope so, how about you? Anyone you have your eyes on?"

"Well no not really..."

"Pidge tells me you were with Lance earlier today."

"And?"

"And you were blushing?"

"That traitorous- I-I don't know Shiro. I mean we've been dicks to each other..."

"You'd be surprised."

"O-okay."

"It's okay Keith if you want to take it slow, but don't take forever."

"A-Alright. Same with you and Allura."

"See you around Keith." They dispersed, Shiro to Allura and Keith to the bar. At the bar he saw Lance bargaining with Coran.

"Come on Coran surely just one little glass." Lance whined.

"You're underage." Coran sighed, he was clearly loosing ground to the 18-year-old.

"Come on, please?"

"Fine, but just one!" Coran slid over a small glass with some kind of beverage in it. Lance pumped his fists in the air.

"Score!" Keith walked over.

"Oh not you too." Coran groaned. Keith put his hands up.

"No, do you have cranberry juice or something?" Keith asked.

"You're in luck, we do! Allura always keeps some in stock." Coran said energetically. As Coran poured him some juice, Keith turned to look at Lance who was sipping from the glass.

"What is that?" Keith asked, disgusted. Lance looked at him brows raised.

"Whiskey." Lance answered, setting the glass down.

"Why are you drinking alcohol?" Keith couldn't help it, he was curious to why Lance drank underage and why no one tried to stop him. Lance looked away.

"Because it... Reminds me of home." he said. Keith wasn't surprised, he knew Lance was a family man, but he couldn't help feeling a jolt of surprise. Keith waited for Lance to continue.

"You're probably going to laugh at me, but my older sister started drinking around this age and you know, she gave me some while my parents' backs were turned. Soon, it became a reminder of Cuba, my sister, my father, my mother, my younger siblings. So one night, I was hoping that if I got drunk enough, the Garrison would send me home. I didn't get enough or something, Hunk stopped me, tried to reason with me, and I stopped. I've sworn to him that I wouldn't get really drunk ever again, he knows I bend that promise but he's fine with it. As long as I don't kill myself." Lance told Keith. Keith's eyes widened. This was what Lance was hiding underneath all those stupid puns and cocky attitude? Lance drinking was a bad idea but still. He was trying to keep his family alive in his heart.

"So why do you drink cranberry juice?" Lance asked Keith. Keith looked to the side.

"It's not as moving as your tale but, here goes." Keith said.

"My mom didn't find work a lot, she was always moving around, running small errands, taking small jobs, that sort of thing. Shiro was the only stable one in the family; my father left my mom, my step-dad hated us, and my mom had a drinking problem. She tried not to go and drink, but once and while, she'd go to a bar and just...drink.

"After a while, things got bad. We had moved to our car, we were driving every week, my step-dad had divorced my mom, we were struggling to make ends meet. So the day right before she decided to go drink, she drove me and Shiro to a highway and showed us the stars. She said that each of the stars were souls and wishes, all meant to help someone. I asked her where her star was, and she said she didn't have one.

"Then the next evening, my mom left for a bar. She didn't come back. Instead all she left was a box of cranberry juice and a couple hundred bills. The police found us, explained to Shiro our mom was dead and they placed us in foster care since no one in my family wanted to take us in. My father committed suicide, my step-dad had started another family, my mom wasn't on good terms with her parents. So, we bounced from family to family. When Shiro finished school, he took me and we lived on our own." Keith wasn't sure why he was even opening up to Lance, maybe it was because Lance understood or maybe it was the murkiness of the bar. Keith turned his head to see Lance staring at him in shock.

"... Keith, I-I'm sorry." Lance said, Keith blushed hard and felt himself falling even more for the rebellious teen.

"It's not like you can do anything about."Keith said, taking his drink from Coran who went to serve another woman.

"Yeah but... Keith you're hiding all that underneath? It's a lot. And I guess you looked up to your mom who had to take care of you and Shiro alone. She married a man who left and then another man who decided he hated you... It's a lot man."

"You... Aren't... Disgusted?" Keith asked, usually everyone backed up from him. Apparently it was too much for them to handle.

"Why would I be? My family also has some shit going on, I know how it is." Lance took another sip of the whiskey. Keith took a sip of the juice _. Sour_ , Keith thought.

"Gracias." Keith whispered.

"Para qué?" Lance responded.

"Por no huir."

"Gracias por decirmelo." Faded by Alan Walker came on and Lance grinned, "Cuidado de bailar?" Keith nodded and Lance whisked him off his seat.

"L-Lance! Slow down!" Keith stammered.

"Come on Keithers! We gotta go dance!" Lance said laughing. Keith groaned, but he couldn't hide the smile that was there, he was sure everyone could see it.

Lance hated seeing Keith with that vulnerable expression. He knew Keith was an orphan, he knew Keith had issues, but he never expected _that_. So Lance did what he did best, making people smile. They reached the middle of the dance floor, here they could hear the music the best. Together, the two teens started to slowly dance, not anything flashy, no that was for later. Just something simple.

"So you speak Spanish?" Lance asked, curious of how Keith knew to speak his native tongue. Keith blushed and looked away.

"Y-Yeah, my third foster mom knew Spanish so she taught me." Keith said. Lance smiled.

"Well, it is a nice language if I do say so myself."

"Well it sounds nice when you say it, it sounds like music." Lance blushed, there was no doubt about it, he was falling for his rival. At the moment though, he didn't seem like his rival. He seemed..kinder, more vulnerable.

"I'm flattered. Both at your compliment and that you know how to woo me." Lance cooed. Keith leaned back blushing.

"Um- You're welcome?" Keith gasped. Lance straightened his back and Keith hesitantly got up. Lance started shuffling his feet to the song, hoping Keith would notice.

"Where'd you learn to breakdance?" Keith asked. Lance looked and saw Keith still swaying softly. _Well I might as well spice things up,_ he thought, grinning.

"Your brother and Allura." Lance said, spinning Keith who yelped softly.

"T-That's pretty cool."

"How about you?" Lance said swaying with Keith.

"What?"

"Where'd you learn to dance?"

"A dance school. Shiro enrolled me there in hopes of making sure I stayed off the streets."

"I'm happy you did. Or else I would've tracked you down and dragged you here."

"How would you know about me?" Lance felt the whiskey finally taking its toll on him, making him light-headed and drunk.

"Oh, I don't know. Fate would've placed you on my path." Lance said leaning in. Keith leaned in as well.

"Guys! Get your butts over there! They're starting a competition!" Pidge yelled in Lance's ear. The boys jerked back and Lance bumped his head on Pidge's headphones, which were resting on her shoulders.

"Ah! Give us a warning next time Pidge!" Lance whined. He was so close... Pidge smirked.

"Come on, we gotta go kick some butt!" Pidge exclaimed, dragging Lance by the hand.

"Who's butt?" Keith asked, jogging after the two.

"I think his name is Dean or something." Pidge called back. Lance nearly tripped.

"Wait Dean Fernandez?" Lance asked Pidge.

"Yeah, why?" Pidge answered.

"Fuck! This kid whooped my butt last time I danced here. I swear to god he likes me or something." Lance groaned.

"Well, may the Altean vengeance fall on him! You're going to have to whoop his butt!" Pidge called back.

"I guess Hunk told you."

"Yes sir he did."

"Fuck..."

"Dance now, talk later." Pidge said, shoving him towards Allura. Lance yelped and found Shiro's arms holding him up.

"Hey Shiro!" Lance said, straightening up, "Thanks for the catch!" Shiro smiled.

"Anytime, Dean wants to dance against you specifically by the looks of it."

"Ah shit, he's dedicated."

"Come on Lance, you're a natural!"

"Alright, but you're planning my funeral Shiro."

"We'll see."

And Lance entered the floor.

Notes:

Gracias: Thank you

Para que?: For what?

Por no huir: For not running away.

Gracias por decirmelo: Thanks for telling me.

Cuidado de bailar?: Care to dance?

My autocorrect is going insane on me. It refuses to accept the truth. Feel free to correct my terrible espanol.

And yes, I'm leaving it on that cliffhanger :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: AAAAAAA I FORGOT TO UPDATE SORRY. Also I don't know anything about breakdancing so I had to do some research :') If you do breakdance, please message me. I NEED YOUR HELP

Also, I'm not trying to make any racist comments! If you read something that offends you just tell me and I'll explain why I put it there!

Otherwise enjoy some breakdancing~

Lance wasn't going to lie. Dean was a really good dancer. He had learned at some dance academy and he had quite the reputation at the Castle. So as Lance stepped out to the floor, people cheered while others booed.

"You got this _Le Tailleur_!" yelled a voice from the crowd. Lance blew the voice's general direction a kiss. He returned his attention to the Mexican in front of him. Dean was a good looking guy with his black hair slicked back and his tanned skin shiny with sweat. His almond shaped eyes glittered with mischief.

"Well well well, if it isn't _Le Tailleur._ " Dean chuckled.

"Likewise _Tigre_." Lance said, serious. Dean looked down upon Lance, sneering. Dean and Lance were about the same height, Dean being a couple inches taller. Dean was a nice guy, but give him some beer and he was a different person completely.

"Hope you don't mind I chose the music for this competition."

"Not at all." Allura stepped down from the DJ station and came in between the two dancers. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a green dress shirt with blue jeggings.

"Alright, alright! First competition, we have _Le Tailleur_ , Lance and _Le Tigre_ , Dean. We're just going to go through the rules real quick to refresh our memories." Allura paused, letting the cheers die down, "First off, no touching the other opponent in any way! Second off, no stealing rounds! You can only steal a round if the other person hesitates! Don't mock moves unless it's your turn! And no personal trash talking! Be respectful! Dean will go first." Lance groaned. The two were on the same level, but because Dean challenged him he had to go first! _Focus Lance_ , he thought to himself. He wasn't about to let his reputation go down the drain! The song started and Lance narrowed his eyes.

It was either his all or nothing.

Shiro was mutterring prayers for Lance, that was the first thing Keith noticed. The second thing he noticed was that people were calling Lance _Le Tailleur_ which Keith was pretty sure meant The Tailor in French. Dean looked like a tough opponent and Keith pitied Lance, he knew what breakdancing meant to him. Pidge grabbed Keith's sleeve.

"Lance looks pretty strung up." she noted. Keith nodded. Hunk was biting his fingernails.

"You got this Lance. You got this." he mumbled. Keith focused his attention back to the arena. He recognized the song, Kids by OneRepublic. Dean was dancing, Keith was impressed by his form and his moves. But there was something absent there, Lance had given his dancing some of his confident spirit. Dean finished and Lance immediately started dancing. Keith felt his breath hitch. When Lance was dancing with Keith, that was clearly just a glance of his potential. This was... Lance. Packed in every corner was his very essence. The crowd cheered louder, Dean frowned. Lance stopped dancing and Dean started dancing. His moves were better than before, but once again they were lacking in his spirit. The crowd's cheering has considerably lessened but it was still there, Keith smirked. Dean finished dancing and Lance didn't hesitate for a beat before launching into another dance sequence. This one was just as breath-taking as the first one, maybe even more so. When he finished, Dean hesitated so Lance took the chance. The crowd practically screamed and Pidge and Hunk were cheering at the top of their lungs. Shiro was yelling encouraging words to him. Keith joined in as well, cheering for Lance. After Lance was finished, Dean started dancing but it was clear who was winning.

After a couple more rounds, they would find out for sure.

Lance felt time blur together. After every round came more adrenaline and fury from both the teens. When the song finished, Lance was just about ready to fall off his feet and Dean looked similar. Allura came down to the floor again and held up Lance's hand.

"And _Le Tailleur_ wins this battle!" Allura yelled, earning screams from the crowd. Lance laughed. Dean smiled at him, defeat in his eyes but they were bright with exhilaration. Lance grinned back at him. Allura turned to Lance.

"Good job Blue." Allura whispered, her eyes shining with the pride of a teacher. Lance nodded. She then turned and called the next pair opponents up.

"Good game Fernandez!" Lance yelled.

"Likewise McClain!" Dean yelled back. Lance then went back to his friends in the sidelines who all had big grins.

"You did it man!" Hunk said, eyes big. Lance laughed, tired.

"Man that was like, legendary material there!" Pidge said, patting Lance's back as he rested on Hunk.

"That so?" Lance wheezed. He looked at Keith, hoping for a smile from him. Keith did more than just a smile.

"That was amazing." he said. Lance's cheeks flushed and he beamed. He was woozy from the alcohol and the competition that just took place. Lance felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Shiro.

"Great job Lance." he said simply and Lance nodded before sighing.

"Can I get something cold to drink?" he asked. Shiro frowned.

"Yeah but no alcohol. I don't think thats good in your state."

"Says you."

"Lance. You just danced your legs off and you're exhausted. Don't think that you'll be fine after just one shot glass."

"Ugh, fine _Dad_."

"Really Lance?"

"Yeah really." Shiro sighed and the group laughed.

"Ship it!" Pidge said from behind Hunk's back.

"PIDGE!" Shiro and Lance shrieked in unison.

"What can I say? You guys are like an old married couple." Pidge said, shrugging. Lance scowled. Shiro was a good guy but just wasn't his type. Besides he had Allura as a girlfriend.

"Yeah but I have a girlfriend." Shiro said scowling.

"And I like someone else." Lance muttered. For a moment he thought he saw Keith look disappointed. But before he was sure, the look was gone. Lance looked away blushing, Keith looked beautiful under that red light. He wanted to take him into a hallway and kiss up a frenzy, but he was sure Keith would never like him.

After all, they had a rivalry.

A/N:

ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

i thought breakdancing was easy but there's all this mumbo jumbo now.

WHY YOU B-BOYERS HAVE TO MAKE ME CONFUSED AS HELL

WHY


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WOW SORRY TOTAL PROCRASTINTION HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH anyway enjoy!

At 2 AM, everyone finally headed home. Lance had unwillingly toned down on the alcohol at Hunk and Pidge's demanding. Keith was half-tempted to have some alcohol but he wasn't like Lance. No, he was the polar opposite.

"Keith, please tell these idiots that Laurens and Hamilton is a legit ship!" Lance said, grabbing Keith's shoulder. Keith started slightly, but quickly relaxed and realized what Lance was talking about.

"Laurens and Hamilton?" Keith responded.

"Yeah! I mean like, have you read the letters they've sent to each other?" Lance pulled out his phone and showed Keith a gallery image. Keith read through it and nearly choked of shock. It was... very romantic?

"Nah, Keith don't listen to Lance, Angelica and Hamilton all the way man." Pidge said, pulling up some fan-art on her phone. Keith looked at it quickly, it was cute but it wasn't really his style.

"Fools! Lafayette and Hamilton is clearly the best! I mean look at My Shot!" Hunk nearly yelled behind Keith. Keith thought about it, yes there was that line in My Shot, but were there anymore lines?

"Nah! Lams man!" Lance yelled in Hunk's general direction. Keith's ear got the brunt the damage though. He winced and and rubbed his ear, sighing.

"You pheasant! Hamilica to infinity and beyond!" Pidge screamed in Keith's other ear. Keith winced harder and rubbed his other ear.

"I am ashamed of you all! How do you not ship Lafayette and Hamilton?" Hunk yelled from behind Keith. Keith groaned and placed his face in his hands.

"Is this even necessary?" Keith said into his hands.

"Uh yes?" Lance said. Keith raised his head and shook it in disapproval.

"I guess Lams?" Keith said, the name unfamiliar on his tongue. Lance shrieked loudly, gave Keith a side-hug, and proceeded to shaming Pidge and Hunk. As they fell behind, Keith continued at a constant speed, his face a bright red. Why was Lance reducing him into a pulp? Keith desperately tried to catch his breath. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro knew Keith was gay but Keith didn't know about Lance's sexuality. He had a flashback to 7th grade, when Keith had realized his sexuality. The boy he had confessed to had rejected him _hard_. He was forever excluded, no one wanted anything to do with him except for Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. He finished his schooling at the Garrison and dropped out, the insecurity following him the whole way. He sighed, trying to calm down. He hadn't had an anxiety attack in a while and he didn't intend to start that again. He exhaled hard and focused on the voices behind him. They brought him back to the real world and Keith smiled lightly.

"How's it like being in your world of misery Pidge?" Lance said loudly.

"Okay just because Keith doesn't ship Hamilica doesn't mean you have to rub it in!" Pidge said, her voice steadily rising.

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same!" Lance said, gleeful at having getting a rise out of Pidge. Keith shook his head and his attention was brought to the buzzing of his phone. He pulled it out and saw a Hangouts message from Allura.

 _From Allura Altea:_

Hey Red! Meeting tomorrow at 11:00, can you let Green know? It would be appreciated if you could come through the back so we could also get Blue and Yellow in secretly.

 _To Allura Altea:_

No problem!

 _From Allura Altea:_

Great! See you then!

Keith pocketed his phone and continued walking.

"Lance.. I told you last night we had a meeting with Allura at 11!" Hunk whined, shaking Lance awake.

"5 more minutes... it's Saturday..." Lance mumbled, rearranging himself on his bed. Hunk _humph_ ed and left Lance alone. Lance smiled and returned to sleep.

That was before an air horn was blasted in his ear. Lance shrieked and fell of the bed.

"Where the hell did we get an air horn?" Lance yelled, rubbing his ear. Hunk smirked.

"Last year? We had a party to celebrate the kids who were leaving and we decided to get an air horn?" Hunk asked. Lance groaned.

"Ugh okay. Let me go get dressed."

"Allura said to get dressed in something slightly loose." Lance pulled open his closet and remembered there was something he wanted to ask Allura if they could do.

"Ah shit!" Lance cursed, parkouring over the piles of laundry and a protesting Hunk. Pulling his phone out of the charger, he shot Allura a quick message.

From Blue:

 _Hey Allura, I was wondering if I could buy colored contact lenses for the team?_

From Allura Altea:

 _Wonderful idea Blue! Feel free to!_

Lance sighed in relief, ran back to his closet, and picked up a pair of loose sweatpants with a loose blue shirt. Running into the bathroom, he threw off his shirt and quickly slid off his boxers, and ran into the shower. After quickly showering, he threw on his clothing pieces and ran out. Hunk was ready to go.

"Phone?" Hunk asked, going down the list.

"Yep." Lance responded, putting the stuff in his pockets as Hunk asked.

"Wallet?"

"Yep."

"Keys?"

"Yep."

"Bag of hair dye and face paint?"

"Uh... Oh here it is."

"Train card?"

"Yes. We're ready to go, we also have to stop somewhere real quick."

"Ugh fine."

And with that, Hunk locked the door and the two teens ran down the hall.

Keith wasn't extremely excited about meeting Blue and Yellow, but he was eager to see what they were like. Pidge was already decked out in her green highlights and face paint. Coran said their costumes were in progress, but Pidge and Keith were already in shirts of their appropriate colors so it wasn't an issue. Allura was busy downstairs, getting a playlist together for practice. Pidge was coding something on Allura's computer (some kind of translator? Keith had no clue). Coran was working on Keith's face and hair. There was a sudden crash downstairs.

"Goddammit Blue!" Keith heard not soon after. Coran turned his attention to the stairwell, concerned for Allura.

"Uh.. She'll be fine." Coran said uncertainly, returning his focus to Keith's face. Keith shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"Well it sounds like Blue and Yellow are here." Pidge said, not moving her gaze from the keyboard.

"Well Shiro probably has them under control... I hope." Coran's hand remained steady as he applied the face paint. Keith's bangs were already done with the temporary dye. Coran's hand lifted as the thumping sound of someone running up the stairs sounded. Keith opened his eyes in annoyance, only to see Shiro holding two packets in his hands.

"Blue and Yellow got colored contact lenses for you all." he said smiling. Keith then noticed that Shiro's eyes were a vivid purple, the black face paint lining his eyes and cheekbones finished it off quite nicely. Pidge lifted her gaze to look at Shiro's face.

"Dang Shiro." Pidge said, stretching her arms. Shiro nodded and tossed a packet to Pidge. She caught it and her eyes lit up.

"Damn! These are some nice contact lenses." Pidge said, examining the packet. She quickly removed her glasses and took out the lenses. Shiro handed Keith his contact lenses with a small smile. Keith returned the smile and pocketed them. Coran returned Keith's attention to him with a hand.

"We can put those on after we finish your face." Coran said, dipping the brush in the paint again. Keith closed his eyes and let Coran finish the marks. Pidge went to the bar with Shiro to get water bottles for the team.

After Keith was finished, he went downstairs. Pidge was talking to a boy who was dressed in a yellow T-Shit and baggy, gray pants. Keith took him to be Yellow, as his eyes were a warm gold and his face paint was a bright yellow. Pidge's eyes were a neon green and they complimented her dark green face paint. He turned his attention to Allura and stumbled. A tall, lanky boy was talking to her. He wore a loose blue shirt with black, cotton sweatpants. His face paint was an oceanic blue and it complimented his warm, cocoa skin tone. His hair dye was a slightly darker shade of blue and it went well with his neon blue eyes. Keith's face flushed as the boy raised his head and looked at Keith. His face morphed into an expression of shock. Keith was too oblivious to see the bright red dusting his cheeks.

"Hey Blue! Hamilica or Lams?" Pidge called, Keith snapped his gaze away from Blue's face.

"Uh... Lams!" Blue said, pausing as if recovering from something.

"Oh my god.. Not you too!"

"How dare you insult greatness!"

"Greatness? Ha, both of them are friggin' friend-zoned by the other!"

"Hamilica isn't even historically accurate!"

"Fuck history!"

"Well then fuck your very existence!"

"Green, Blue." came Shiro's voice, issuing a warning. Pidge and Blue grumbled their apologies. Allura looked at Shiro gratefully, Keith got the feeling that the two would make good parents.

"I just want to say thank you for coming out and meeting your fellow Paladins." Allura said, clapping her hands together. Yellow nodded while Pidge and Blue had a staring contest. Keith averted his attention from Blue's face, biting his lip. Keith tried to deny his feelings, but it was like he couldn't. Was it possible... No, it couldn't be true!

As Allura droned on, Keith could feel the dread setting in.

Two people had stolen his heart.


End file.
